Jon: Ultimate Adventures Episode Guide
Here are all the episodes which are in the Jon: Ultimate Adventures series. They will be split up into arcs for simplicity sake. Season 1 In the Prime UniverseCategory:Episode Guides # Jon's Mentor| Jon needs to prepare for something that is coming in his Universe, so he goes to Ben Primes Universe to train| November 1, 2014 # Gemstone| Jon visits Gwen and Kevin while Ben has a visit from Aunt Vera and Clyde| November 8, 2014 # Fame Issues| Ben gets annoyed when people like Jon more than him| November 15, 2014 # Alien Four| Four aliens come to Earth to attack Ben and Jon| November 22, 2014 # Ultimatrix Problems| Blukic and Driba modify Jon's Ultimatrix, but it now doesn't work| November 29, 2014 # Galactic Court| Jon is taken into court by the Celestialsapiens| December 6, 2014 # Revelations (Polarbear114)| Jon goes all out to stop someone. And there'll be consequences| December 13, 2014 # Tracking Gavin|Jon is on a mission to find Gavin, no matter what|December 19, 2014 # The Fate Of The Universe Part 1|The beginning of Gavin and two other people of taking over the Universe begin|December 20, 2014 # The Fate Of The Universe Part 2|The final battle will decide the fate of the Prime Universe|December 21,2014 Season 2 This season is set in Jon's Universe/Dimension # Time For A Hero Part 1|Jon is now back in his Universe and is ready to get back into the swings of being a hero, with his sister, April. Though things don't go to plan|January 3, 2015 # Time For A Hero Part 2|Jon and his friends must stop two forces which he has met before in another dimension|January 4, 2015 # April|Jon gets noticed a lot for being a hero, though what happens in April's life|January 10, 2015 # Ancient Problems|Jon and April meet up with Kai to check out an ancient burial|January 17, 2015 # The Four Return|The Alien Four return to attack Jon's Dimension|January 24, 2015 # The Life Games|Someone captures Jon and other people around the galaxy to play in a game where your life is the cost|January 31, 2015 # Attack on Galvan| Galvan gets attacked by two villains who Jon know. What are they after?|February 7, 2015 # Hypnotic|Ben (Jon's Dimension) acts strangely. Max Tennyson (Jon's Dimension) asks for his help, but what is wrong with Ben?|February 14, 2015 # Time Date|Jon has a date with a friend but it doesn't go to plan when an unexpected things happen to get in the way|February 14, 2015 # Zs'Skayred|Jon, April, Kai and Jack go on holiday but a ghost problem occurs|February 28, 2015 # Mole Problems| While on holiday, a bunch of moles appear and terrorize the place. Its up to Jon and team to beat them|March 7, 2015 # Perspectives From Another Dimension|Jon goes to another dimension to meet his dimensional counterpart|March 14, 2015 # The End Is Nigh|Gavin begins his final attack. Can Jon and Co win?|March 20, 2015 # The Dark Time Part 1|The beginning of the final attack by Gavin and his team. Jon needs all the help he can get|March 21, 2015 # The Dark Time Part 2|The final attack continues, but Jon is injured. Can he still win?|March 22, 2015 Season 3 # Control Of Zs'Skayr|Zs'Skayr has control of the Anur System, can Jon help get rid of Zs'Skayr for them?|July 25/ 2015 # Killer Robot|The government have created a robot, but it has gone out of control|August 1, 2015 # Animal Mutants|Dr. Animo strike again. It's up to Jon and the team to stop him|August 8, 2015 # Life Line|After the events which Dr. Animo caused, Jon's friends have some problems, which need resolving|August 15, 2015 # A To'Kustar Problem|A baby To'Kustar comes to Earth and his being hunted by Vilgax while its mother is looking for it|August 22, 2015 # Plumber Academy|A new lot of Plumbers trainee's have arrived, and there's a few people in the new trainee's which Jon didn't expect|August 29, 2015 # Aggregor|Jon and Aggregor finally meet|September 5, 2015 # Kinetic To My Star|Jon and the team go and help a species out|September 12,2015 # Ultimate Nightmares|Jon has some bad dreams and one person, quickly turns it into a nightmare|September 19, 2015 # A Birthday I Won't Forget|It's April's birthday, and its not a perfect day|September 26, 2015 # The Impossible Stone|Jon visits Gwen's college but Vilgax is lurking around|October 3, 2015 # Preparations|Jon now needs to prepare after a threat has just become a reality|October 10, 2015 # Changing Events|Aggregor has returned, but why|October 17, 2015 # The Non Green Project|Kai has returned from her trip, but Dr. Animo will not make her return easy|October 24, 2015 # Two Minds, One Person|After an incident while fighting, Jon has lost all his memory|October 31, 2015 # Helping the 49th Dimension|Jon revisits the 49th Dimension, which has Jon 49 in. What could be there?|November 7, 2015 # Food Bug|The Ultimatrix bugs out when Jon, Kai and April are having a meal|November 14, 2015 # Travel To The Past|During an accident using Clockwork, Jon is transported to his past|November 21, 2015 # Last Time Before Judgement Day|With one of the biggest threats heading to Earth, Jon needs all the help he can get|November 28, 2015 # Judgement Day|The time has come to save the universe. How far will everyone go?|December 5, 2015 Season 4 #Things Are Changing|January 9, 2016 #The Max Of The Situation|January 16, 2016 #The Hurricane|January 23, 2016 #To Hell And Back|January 30, 2016 #The Vreedle Call|February 6, 2016 #Dimensional Freeze|February 13, 2016 #The New Plumber Cadet|February 20, 2016 #Escapees in The Null Void|February 27, 2016 #Planet Of The Injectoids|March 5, 2016 #All For Kai|March 12, 2016 #Vilgax The Destroyer|March 19,2016 #The Ventriloquist Trio|March 26, 2016 #Dr. Animo Of The Past|April 2, 2016 #The Ultimate Gavin Plan|April 9, 2016 #Problems Of The Past And Present|April 16, 2016 #The Problems With Fakes|April 23, 2016 #Dimension Of The Future|April 30, 2016 Movies *Jon: Ultimate Adventures - The Movie|27th June, 2015 *Jon: Ultimate Adventures - The Ultimate Sanction|19 December, 2015 *Jon: Ultimate Adventures & Ry-10|2 January, 2016